iwon't say i'm in love
by toughgirl13
Summary: Do you like Freddie?" She said grinning. As those words escape from Carly's mouth, Sam's eyes widened. She actually did the spit take. If Carly was so fast, she would've record that for the best spit take ever. Inspired by A cheeteah Girls song.


**A/N: hey!!! This is my newest story! LOL!! it was inspired by the song I won't say I'm in love by the cheetah girls!!! enjoy!**

**DiSclAimer: I don't own anything!!!**

**P.S: Don't worry, there's no violence and no one got hurt in the making of this one shot ^^ except my sister! She kept on bugging me while I was making this! just kidding!! just feel like adding this part!**

_

* * *

__No chance, no way, I won't say it..._

icarly just ended. The two stars and the tech producer went downstairs to celebrate another successful web show. They've always been like this; Carly, Sam and Freddie. They've always been happy and satisfied with each other or so that's what they think. Sam and Freddie have always been fighting about simple things. Other people might think that they were never meant to be, but for Carly, opposites do attract. She believes that there is something more than their arguments - like their denying something with each other, something _impossible _to say.

"Hey Carly! I have to go now!! My mom's--" He was cut off by Sam

"What giving you tick baths??" She said walking to the refrigerator

"No!" he glared at Sam "Anyway, Carly, I have to go, my mom's going to take me to the 2nd Galaxy Wars Convention!"

"Oh! You mean your going to meet your other dork friends!" Sam said while walking towards the counter. Freddie glared at her while Carly's rolling her eyes.

"Whatever Puckett" He said, walking towards the door.

"Bye Freddie." Carly said. And headed towards Sam, who was currently drinking her soda.

"Sam?" She said

"mm?" Sam said still drinking her soda

"Do you like Freddie?" She said grinning. As those words escape from Carly's mouth, Sam's eyes widened. She actually did the spit take. If Carly wasn't so fast, she would've record that for the best spit take ever. She moved to the side to avoid being hit by the soda coming from Sam's mouth.

"I ain't gonna wipe that!" Carly said raising her hands.

"Carly! You have got to be kidding me! Carly I ruin that boy's life in every chance that I could! How could I like him?" Carly grinned.

"Exactly!! You're showing your love for him through fighting him and ruining his life. In that way, it won't be obvious." she said while Sam's getting a tissue to wipe her soda spit. Sam walked back to the counter. She smiled and said.

"I don't like Fredwierd, Carls. Coz if I do I won't be teasing him every chance I get!" She said looking down _almost_ blushing.

"Come on Sam!! Just admit it! You like Freddie or maybe you _LOVE_ Freddie!!" Carly said, chuckling.

She really, really, really wanted her best friends to get together! They were a perfect couple and she's sure Freddie likes Sam back.

"Carly! That boy is all over you!!!"

"What, are you jealous?" Carly said with a wider grin "_oh this plan is working!! She's going to say it!!" _Carly thought.

"I am not!! Why would I be jealous? Carly! You know me, Freddie isn't my type. He's so uhmm I don't know, _dorky!_"

"Sam!"

"Carly!" Sam walked to Carly's side of the counter. "I don't like the doof!" Carly held Sam's shoulder with both hands shaking her as if waking her to reality. "YOU LIKE FREDDIE!" she said still shaking her.

"Who likes Freddie?!" Spencer said running from his room.

"Sam!" Carly said looking at Spencer. "Awesome!!! Good for you Sam! I really want you two to be together!!" Spencer said, jumping and clapping his hands.

"I don't like Freddork!!! Would you two just quit it!! I don't like Freddork!!" Sam said, irritated by Carly and Spencer.

"Sam Stop denying!! We know you like Freddie and we have a feeling Freddie likes you back!" Sam had this expression like she was.. _relieved._ After that, she sighed.

"Carly, I don't like Freddie and everything about him. Besides, he _LOVES _you!" Sam said emphasizing the word love. Carly sighed. She looked down and face Sam again.

"Sam, Freddie doesn't like me the way that he likes me before! In fact I don't even think he really loved me as you know.. more than a friend" Sam raised an eyebrow. She can't believe that Freddie doesn't like Carly anymore that means she just lost a teasing fuel to Freddie. The argument continues. Carly, still in convincing Sam that she like Freddie. And Sam keeps on denying it.

**Carly's POV**

Ugh!! Why is this girl have to be so tough!!! I really, really, really, really want them to be together why can't they be together oh Sam Please stop denying!!!!!

"Sam! Please stop denying!!" I shouted. I just want them to be together I didn't know it'll be this hard!! Yesterday Freddie told me that he was over me and that he likes Sam.

_flashback_

_Freddie and I were at the studio. As usual, Sam was late for the sake of food. I just had this feeling that Freddie wants to tell something. Gosh! I just hope this isn't one of the times in my life when Freddie is proclaiming his love for me! But I have this feeling that this time it would be different, this time I'll be happy about what he would say._

_"What is it Freddie? Seems like you want to tell me something!" I asked throwing a bottle of water toward him. He was sitting on the purple beanbag. Usually Sam would seat there._

_"Uhmm, Well.. Carly" He paused. Gosh I hope this isn't proclaiming-his-love-thing. He looked down and sighed - like he was preparing for something huge to say. "Well what Freddie?" I asked with a curious tone_

_"I don't think I like you the way I did before and--" he was cut off bye me screaming and jumping. Wohoo!!! At last Freddie realized that I wasn't the one meant for him but if he realized that then there must be a new girl in his life!!! I stopped the screaming and jumping and looked at Freddie._

_"So who's the new girl?" I asked. Freddie stood up and walked to his cart._

_"You don't need to know!" He said playfully._

_"C'mon who is she?!" I asked with a playful tone._

_"Oh wait! Is that a new ceiling" wow d_é _javu much?_

_"C'mon Freddie just tell me who it is!" he looked down and sighed_

_"It's Sam! Promise me not to tell anyone, specially her!! Carly, promise me!!" He said shaking me with both of his hands on my shoulder._

_"Okay, I promise." I said with wide eyes. Aww this is so sweet. Freddie likes Sam and I don't know if Sam likes Freddie but I hope she does. I mean they would be a perfect couple. With all the love and hate relationship.. it's just...cute!! Just then, we heard footstep from the stairs. Freddie let go off my shoulder. He went to his cart and got the list on what we will do in icarly tomorrow._

_"Hey guys!!" Sam said as she went to her favorite place the purple beanbag. She was holding a bowl of cereal. I smiled. _

_"Hey Sam!" I said, grinning at Freddie. He scowled a little bit so that Sam wouldn't notice. Fortunately, she didn't. Freddie walked towards us. He was kind of looking at Sam but Sam was too focused on what she was eating._

_"Come on guys let's start that rehearsal" He looked at what Sam was eating and I can see a curious look on his face._

_"Sam what are you eating?" He asked_

_"Cereal." She looked at Freddie while eating._

_"Then why is the milk black?" The milk black?? Why is the milk black? I looked at Sam's bowl too. Oh it's.._

_"It's root beer! Now let's go rehearsing!" Sam said as she placed her bowl on the floor and stood up._

_End of flashback_

"Earth to Carly!!" Sam said while snapping her fingers in front of my eyes." So, you've finally realized that the dork and I are not good together?"

"Nope! I still hope you'd be together!" I said smiling. She chuckled a little. OMG! She chuckled!!

"Sam you like Freddie!!!!! You chuckled! That means you're enjoying this!!! You like to be pushed to Freddie!" The smile on her face fell and then she frowned.

"Why the sudden frown?" Spencer said.

"I am not enjoying this okay!!" She said.

"Are you sure?" I said playfully.

"Watch it Shay, I still don't feel like I like the dork."

"Sam, you know it would be better if you just say it." Spencer said in a serious tone. He never made a serious tone! Oh!! Sam and Freddie.. hmm couple name.. hmm... SEDDIE is a big matter.

"Sam! C'mon! Just tell us you're in love!" I said, like it was a really big matter and it is!

"Carly, I won't say I'm in love because I am not!" She's angry now. I can tell it!

"But, but please for me?" I said, smiling. I shrugged. It usually works on Freddie before. I wonder if it would work for Sam.

"Carly," She paused "that only works with Freddork" She continued. Why is this so hard?!

**Normal POV **

Carly placed her hands on her hips. She was doing the best glare she could use just to make Sam admit that she likes Freddie. Sam glared back. Their doing the best they could to not look away from each other but as usual, Carly looked away first. Sam smirked for her triumph.

"Just give up Carls. I'm not going to say I'm in love with the dork." She said still smirking

"No Sam! I won't give up until you tell ME the truth!!" She said, emphasizing the _me_.

"I'm telling you the truth!!" Sam insisted.

"No you're not!!"

"You now what, just... never mind. I'm going home." Sam walked towards the door. She grabbed her jacket and opened the door. As soon as she opened the door, she saw Freddie standing in front the door. She glared at him and shut the door close. She gave Carly the _what-is-he-doing-here-look. _Carly shrugged and gave Sam an innocent look. Sam rolled her eyes and opened the door. She saw Freddie grinning at her.

"Why are you grinning, dork?": She said still glaring at Freddie "And I thought you're going to the 2nd galaxy wars convention stuff."

"I was but my mom needs to visit her friend in the hospital"

"Your mom has a friend?" Sam asked obviously teasing Freddie. Freddie instead of glaring at her, which he would usually do, instead he grinned at Sam. Sam was very lost at his reaction. She did kind of like it but still, it was unusual for Freddie.

"Stop grinning or I'll rip your face off!" Sam glared at him. Freddie didn't care at all.

"So do you_ love _me?" He said crossing his arms and tilting his head.

"No! pshhh.. you?" She chuckled "Why would I like-pshh- you" she continued. Freddie smirked.

"I know, but I didn't say like. I said love" He said still not cutting the smirked off his face. Sam glared at him. She didn't know what to say. It was the first time she didn't say any comeback. She was so shocked that all she could do was glare at him with all her guts. If only she wasn't so shocked, she could have punch the hell out of the boy in front of her.

"What Sam? Just say it. Do you love me?" Sam just continued to glare at him. He chuckled.

"Well, because if I'm the one being asked if I love Sam Puckett" Sam rolled her eyes " I will proudly say 'yes I do love Samantha Puckett!'" Freddie continued. Sam's eyes widened. It took quite a moment to take the words Freddie said in. Freddie stared at Sam's Blank expression. He was so nervous it made him gulp.

_"Oh no! She's gonna break my arm now. I have to go home. I have to hide from Sam." _Freddie thought. He tried to move his right foot backwards but nothing happened. He was too nervous to move.

"_You know what I don't care if Sam break my arms. I'm just nervous...nervous that she'll reject me_._" Sam_ still had that blank expression on her face. Suddenly, she grabbed Freddie's arm and pulled him closer. She stopped for a few seconds when their bodies and faces are only inches. She pulled him closer and kissed him. Freddie's eyes widened. He was shocked. These things were happening all of a sudden. Soon Freddie closed his eyes. He put his arms around Sam's waist and started responding. Any normal person could hear Carl's loud squeal except Sam and Freddie. Carly can't over come the sound sweet sound of music that Sam and Freddie is having in their heads right now. People can't interrupt their dance that's on their imagination right now. It's like, time stopped at the moment. It's like they were the last two persons on Earth at that moment. They were at the perfect place that no one could imagine, and again it was only in their mind. Truth is, they were only at the hallway, in the middle of the Shay's and Benson's apartment. And the truth was, there were no candlelight's on their sides. No beautiful fireworks in the sky, no perfect and romantic dinner on their table. But only one thing is true. Their lips are both attached to each other and they're both happy and nothing could ever ruin this moment. They stopped kissing, not minding who broke the kiss first. Freddie looked on Sam's soft blue eyes.

"So, does that mean yes?" Freddie said, still wrapping his arms around Sam.

"What do you think, dork?" Sam smiled

"I'll take that as a yes." Freddie again kissed Sam quickly. Sam smiled.

_"At least out loud... I won't say I'm in love_._" Sam_ thought.

* * *

**That's it!! thank you for reading!! I hope you guys liked it!!!! major props to my best friend, goligoshy!!! I love you!!!! I love you guys! thanks for reading! please review!!! :D**


End file.
